


Twice The Mess

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: An exhausted Sam and Jack are relieved when their family shows up to help them with their newborns.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Twice The Mess

Sam nearly sobbed in relief when Daniel, Vala, Cam, and Teal’c stepped through the door. She had to turn around to inhale and exhale a few times and pinch her nose a few times to pull herself together so she didn’t start crying on her husband or their family. “Hi!” she excitedly told them, wincing when her voice cracked.

“Where are the babies?” Daniel questioned.

“Their bassinets, hopefully sleeping for the next hour.” Jack checked his phone and leaned back in his recliner. 

“They won’t stop crying because one of them _always_ needs something.” Sam just wanted to sleep for more than fifteen minutes at a time. The twins were only four days old and all she wanted to do was sleep for a year. And cry herself. The girls seemed to have the right idea there. 

“That’s why we’re here - figured you needed a break already,” Vala explained with a grin before sitting down on the couch. Daniel sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. 

Right on cue, one of the newborns began crying and Sam had to bite her lip to hold another sob in. It wasn’t time to feed them since they had just ate but she wasn’t sure she had enough energy to get up and see what her daughters needed. Fortunately for her, Teal’c got up to check on the baby. “Hello, Georgia Danielle O’Neill. Why are you upset?” he asked the newborn in an attempt to soothe her. He picked her up and she quieted down within seconds.

“Guess she just wanted to be held.” Jack didn’t blame her but like Sam, he too didn’t have enough energy to move at the moment. 

Daniel got up to check on Leia when Georgia proceeded to set off her twin. “We’re here, you’re fine,” he whispered. He started rocking her back and forth, which fortunately seemed to work. He looked up at Jack and Sam with a smirk on his face. “I still can’t believe you two gave up on figuring out a second name and let Teal’c choose one.”

Sam shrugged as Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “Leia fits her,” she insisted.

“Leia Skye is a fine name, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c scowled at his friend, who ignored him, too enthralled by the baby in his arms.

“It’s a beautiful name, Teal’c. You chose well.” Vala absolutely adored both babies and their names. 

“Thank you.” Teal’c flashed her a smile before directing another glare towards Daniel.

“Naming her after Leia Organa is badass,” Cam told him. He had approved of Teal’c’s decision immediately.

“And thank you too.”

“You’re welcome.” Cam couldn’t wait to get his hands on one of the twins - he had only been able to hold one of them in the hospital and was eager for more baby time.

Once Daniel realized Leia wasn’t going to stop crying and go back to sleep, he panicked and handed the baby over to Sam. She quieted down immediately. “Just wanted her mama. Sorry, Daniel.”

Still a bit panicked in the face of an upset baby, he only shrugged before returning to the couch, kissing Vala as he did so. She grinned into the kiss and flashed him a knowing smile. He kissed her again, his hand briefly wandering to her stomach. “Love you, Vala.”

“And I love you,” she whispered back.

“Why are you two being so sappy all of a sudden?” questioned a suspicious Jack, staring them down and scaring the shit out of them both.

“We can’t be sappy for no reason?” Daniel shot back. “And holy shit, Jack.” 

He smirked. “I don’t know what’s going on with you two but I’m going to find out.”

“Jack, don’t interrogate them.”

“I can interrogate them in my own home if I want to.” But Jack stood up and made his way over to Sam, bringing his girlfriend in for a hug, mindful of the baby between them. 

“Kiss me, you bastard,” she told him.

He cackled and listened. “Why exactly am I a bastard?”

“Because your sperm just had to split my egg in two.”

“Not entirely my fault, Sam.”

“It damn well is, Jack.” But she giggled and leaned her forehead against his. “God, I love you.”

“Right fucking back at ya.” 

“So sweet,” she teased.

“Guys, you’re pissing off the baby. Back away from each other,” Cam teased.

Sam and Jack looked down and sure enough, Leia looked pretty pissed. “Sorry, sweetheart. You’ll get used to it.” Jack slid a hand down the baby’s face and fell deeper in love with his little girl. He wished Charlie was here to meet his sisters, a familiar pang as the grief threatened to bubble over even all these years later, but squashed it down - today was a day of celebration. He could go cry in privacy later. 

Sam sighed, noticing the look on his face, and knowing exactly what he was thinking about. “He’s looking after them,” she assured him, squeezing his arm.

“I know. Thanks, Sam.”

With Georgia out like a light, Teal’c set the newborn down in her bassinet. “Sleep well.” He joined Daniel and Vala on the couch. 

Sam’s arms were starting to get tired so she also placed Leia in her bassinet. She sighed in relief and nearly slumped over but managed to make her way over to her chair, still keeping an eye on the girls. She hoped they slept for a few more hours. “I can’t believe we made them,” she told Jack.

“I know - think we’ve said that about a million times already. But they’re half of both of us, and hopefully they got the best parts.” Jack hadn’t expected to become a father again at his age - let alone to twins - but he was excited when he wasn’t overwhelmed with fear and grief. He loved all of his girls with every fiber of his being. 

‘They will - we’ll make sure of it. And if we don’t, then their aunt and uncles will.”

“Damn straight. I can’t believe Teal’c wouldn’t give the baby up,” Cam whined.

“You know you can visit any time you want, right? And you can come alone?” An amused Sam could only sigh.

“True but that’s beside the point, Samantha.”

“Oh, you full-named me, Cameron. It’s war.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think you have enough energy for a battle, let alone war but that’s fine. I’ll take a rain check.” He winked at her and she laughed.

The four of them soon filed out of the house, leaving the Carter-O’Neill family alone again. “I think I could pass out right now.” Sam blinked, trying to keep her eyes open.

“You go to bed, I’ll take care of the girls tonight.”

“Are you sure, Jack?”

“Absolutely,” he assured her, giving her a quick kiss. They grabbed the bassinets and headed into their bedroom, trying to sleep before they were woken up again. 

The twins were the best unexpected gift Sam and Jack had gotten in a long time, and they were excited to watch Georgia and Leia grow up. And they took advantage of their family’s help when the others stepped up to the plate on their days off, willing to help them with the twins whenever possible. And they weren’t all that mad or stunned when Sam got pregnant again - Jacob Jonathan (Jack nicknamed him JJ, although he was the only one to call him that) joined them sixteen months later.


End file.
